dmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Template talk:Character Infobox
Out of interest, would the creator of this like to create an account and let us know what they're planning on doing with it? :-) It looks neat, and all, but.... llearch 23:09, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Whoops Sorry about that, JP. I accidentally reverted out your changes.. and then someone else put them in again. I do wish that whoever it is would log in, though... llearch 00:30, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :I do think 'introduced' should be under 'biographical info' under 'birth' not down at the end. But I'll wait until our mysterious friend has finished before making any changes :P - jpmorris 0:44 7 December 2006 (UTC) :: I just wish he or she would leave comments, explaining what they're attempting to do, or something. Dumping that many changes into the system, all marked as major, leaves a large mess for anyone trying to keep track... llearch 00:48, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Color Scheme What color scheme would we like for the character infobox. Red is fine but it may be better to have the light and hard shades of purple like the website does. Is this a welcome change? : I'd say so, yes. It'd be really nice if you'd generate yourself an account, if it's not too much trouble, so we can identify who's doing what... llearch 00:57, 7 December 2006 (UTC) I'll work on changing over the color scheme. By the way, my name is 68.5.108.166 It now resembles the website color palette. Box Info Is alignment really necessary? I can see why death might be included based on the newest Abel's Story, but alignment?--SicInfit 04:34, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :After looking at it, it seems "affiliation" is more descriptive, but perhaps "alignment" would be necesary, depending on the situation. - Supercheese 04:39, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Alignment is only necessary for those who enjoy that sort of RPG element to their character. The good thing about my template is that unwanted things will not be shown if nothing is put in the field. Therefore, it's better to keep it there for those who will use it, than take it away since it doesn't bother those who don't wish to use it. Species and Race We now have the "Race" category, and every box lists "Species". Wouldn't it be nice to have some consistency? I'm voting for "Race" since "Species/Classes" is the Demo101 headline for Mows, Warp-Aci, Twinks, etc. while "Races" is the headline for Beings, Cubi, Demons, etc. Of course that would mean a few changes, given the recent Page-creation spree... *rolls eyes* Opinions? --Sid 3050 21:15, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :So in the case of Kria Soulstealer, we'd list her Race as Demon and Species as Mare? That's fine. ::(Maybe sign your entries and give people a hint of who you are?) I'd just do what had been there in the first place. "Race: Demon Mare". Or heck. Amber herself loses the terms loosely (Race headline in the Demo101, Species item in the cast pages), so nevermind. Let's just leave it this way. --Sid 3050 21:32, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::Quick revert to the previous version. Since Amber herself uses the terms loosely, other people might get confused by the double options. Less options (especially with similar ones like this one) might be better. --Sid 3050 21:36, 7 December 2006 (UTC) I'm not sure how to leave a signature, but maybe you could use BR tags so that talk doesn't become cluttered? As for the terms... Amber's pages are rather sloppy, and I'd imagine we will change them up a bit down the line (such as removing unnecessary capitalizations, adding periods, etc) so in the case of Race / Species, it only helps define a character. :In longer discussions, leaving a bunch of empty lines between each post would drastically lengthen things. But you don't need them when posts are indented properly. At least in discussions of this moderate size. and provide help for indenting and signing. The editor also has a button that leaves a sig (second from the right). --Sid 3050 21:44, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::I see, thank you. Back to the original point, however: I feel there's a lot of changes that we're going to want to make on top of Amber's original stuff on the cast page. In the case of our being characters, i.e. Alexsi, it's foolish to just expect people to assume that a lack of "demon" or "angel" or what have you, next to her "feline" descriptor, suggests that she is a being. Obviously we'll have to wait for more input, but I feel the addition of race and differentiating species is a step in the right direction. Just because Amber uses the terms loosely doesn't mean she wouldn't appreciate a universally adopted usage of terms.--68-5-108-166 21:51, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :::That's up for discussion, but I'd rather add new options once we have determined a need and once we actually know what goes where. Just rushing in usually leads to confusion. And we should maybe ask Amber about this since it's her universe. I'm all for discussion about what to do. And since the majority of cast pages are online already, we'll have to make tons of changes either way. So we might as well just make ONE round of changes once we agreed on something like a standard. Both in this and in the other points. So far, it's just been you and me :P I'll make another section since this has the potential of going past the initial issue... --Sid 3050 22:05, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't account time involved as an issue. Considering I made the character template yesterday and I added the majority of character pages in all of about a half an hour, it isn't going to be a big deal to go back and change a few things. To say a "ton" is an overexageration. If the wiki would function better with these changes, then we should make them. --68-5-108-166 22:18, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :::::The time needed is finite, I agree. But I don't see the need to make edits multiple times just because we have a tweak each day. This isn't about getting stuff done as fast as possible. We should take the time to set a course together instead of just rushing edits in whenever we think of them. Especially with a template that usually requires editing ALL pages using that template. --Sid 3050 22:33, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Box Content and Purpose New "thread" to keep things somewhat organized: As discussed in the above section, Amber uses "Species" and "Race" loosely. How do we act here? Is "Feline Incubus" a race, species, or a combination? And how should we handle it in the box? Other (minor) things: "Affiliates" being used for "Family" strikes me as odd, but nobody poked it, so I'll wait for opinions there. About RP-ish things being added to the template: Should we split things up and have separate templates for Cast and RP characters? Or should we create the One Template to Rule Them All? Both have advantages and disadvantages... I have no Wiki experience, so I don't know the normal course of action. Hence this Request for Comments. --Sid 3050 22:11, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :My opinions are as follows: We should split up race and species, for clarity's sake. Afflilations should be used in describing a job or some sort of membership, and a new Family category should be made; this was probably an oversight on Amber's part for characters that don't have families. In truth, noting that some characters lack a family is important, ala Pyroduck. I think we should have different templates for cast and RP characters, though the only change we could logically make is color, since fields not wanted to be used (i.e. Alignment) simply don't show if you don't use them... Perhaps color coded to a timeline or category? --68-5-108-166 22:26, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::I'm... abivalent about using the same template for RP chars. I'm of the opinion that RP chars should stay the hell away, but I'm aware I'm in a minority (of one, I think. :-) Overall, I suspect RP's have a slightly different requirement to cast, but, for the moment, we could use identical templates. How about we use the current template, and make a new one if we come to making any changes that wouldn't fit with Cast? llearch 22:29, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :::I agree with 68-5-108-166 (Hmm, maybe we should give you a nickname. That doesn't exactly roll off the tongue... or the keyboard.) Seperate categories for species and race so "feline" and "incubus" are under separate titles. Now, as for RP vs. cast characters, I'm not so sure. Separate templates seem like a good idea to me... but the question remains if the content is actually different enough to merit it or not. - Supercheese 22:33, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::::The content is not different, it just uses the template's latent descriptors more often. Height and weight are often noted in RP characters, while Amber's cast has no such things listed. In reality, the only way you could differentiate between either template is color. Or, make two and specifically add a field that said "Cast Character" or "RP Character" or what have you. As for whether or not they should even be made, well, the description of this wiki states that it will eventually house RP stories, which suggests RP characters. --68-5-108-166 22:38, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :::::RP stories? Not when I wrote it. I had fan fiction in mind, which is a horse of a different colour. Having said that, I don't have a problem with RP stories, either. My only objection would be to note the way they tend to peter out, rather than coming to some conclusion... but that's a minor niggle.llearch 01:39, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :::::I see. I'm not really differentiating between the two. --68-5-108-166 01:48, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::::I vote for "Mister Ip" - we can call him "Ippy"... :-)+) llearch 01:39, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Unnecessary capitalization; punctuation. Since the information related on the cast pages relate directly to the Character Infobox, I figured I'd strike up for discussion here the following: Amber had a tendancy of adding periods to some of the descriptions, while leaving them blank in others. Do we want a blanket-policy of always ending the information with periods, or do we wish to leave them all off? Also, if we choose the latter, she has a few that end in exclamation marks. Do we get rid of those too, citing perhaps a different thinking that we don't want to put her emphasis on a neutral character entry? Personally, I vote we add punctuation to all bits of information, and thus keep exclamation marks as well (if we do decide to keep her emphasis). I understand this could also be up to whosoever wishes to do any specific character page, but it'd be nice to come to an agreement. Also, I don't think anyone will mind if we remove the unnecessary capitalization from the majority of her descriptions. --68-5-108-166 02:07, 8 December 2006 (UTC) : I would say punctuate where there is none, but leave her punctuation alone, where it exists. After all, it's her creation, isn't it? llearch 02:18, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::It is hers, but so are the mistakes. Do we want a complete carbon copy of her cast pages? If so, I can go through and complete all of them by tonight. If not, then we may as well feel free to switch up things if we intend to describe the characters in more detail, i.e. history. Perhaps the only deviation from her cast page will be trivia / speculation? I'm not sure what you have in mind.--68-5-108-166 02:20, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :::I'm not the one making all the pages, here. What I had in mind was, well, covering different areas. I haven't got to doing those areas yet, so this fills in the time nicely, and lets all of us get used to figuring out how the wiki works, and creating standards to stick to, etc etc. :::I'd say, copy them across and put them in the format we have set up here. If we've got that far, we can add more to them later - things like references to first strips, links between people, and that sort of thing. If you're feeling really enthusiastic, you might want to create an image for people we don't have images for, yet. A placeholder, as it were. :-) llearch 02:40, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::::The only character on the wiki right now, that I am aware of, without a profile picture is Destania. Amber may add her to the cast of characters soon, or may skip over her considering her place in the comic is all but over now that the arc is almost over; the next two arcs do not involve her either, so it's doubtful we'll be getting an image for her anytime soon, but who knows. Assuming people create pages for Edward Ti'Fiona, Cameo characters, Abel's Story characters, or fictional characters, this placeholder will be used more often and the standard of 200 x 350 may be broken if character art is drawn differently. Or should we allow only 200 x 350 images be submitted? --68-5-108-166 03:58, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::::: The "placeholder" idea I had was more along the lines of a shadowed outline, rather than a simple blank page. I can't see why we should limit things, however. As long as the image isn't any -larger- than that. Perhaps some size limitations in the code, since we can do that? Or thumbnail it, with a link to the full thing, as per ... llearch 14:04, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :::::: Well you're more than welcome to turn the idea you had into reality, I was just doing what made sense to me. --68-5-108-166 20:42, 8 December 2006 (UTC)